Haecceity
by Team Awesomeness
Summary: Sent to kill the Lord of a rival village, Sakura and Ino disguise themselves as Goze and infiltrate the castle walls. However, their resolve begins to fade as they find themselves falling for their targets.


Haecceity, [_hek-see'i-tee_]_, noun_ (Latin, from _haec_, this) – the aspect of existence on which individuality depends; the hereness and nowness of reality; the pure experience of a single moment in time.

Goze (瞽女) is a Japanese historic term referring to visually impaired Japanese women, of whom most worked as musicians. [Wikipedia for the win!]

* * *

><p>Sakura hissed, grimacing at the pain that shot through her foot. It was the fifth time she had hit something on the small path that lead from the village gates to the small inn about a mile away. She scowled mentally cursing the man guiding them, while her companion, Ino, chuckled to herself.<p>

They continued to walk into the early morning fog, until Sakura found herself chewing on the back fat of their guide. He had stopped suddenly, most likely because they had reached their destination, but Sakura didn't care. The first thing she wanted to eat this morning wasn't the sweat riddled cloth of a homeless man.

"We're here," he announced, his tone monotonous.

Sakura heard his footsteps move forward as he went into the building to book their room. He came out a moment later, leading them off to the right. Sakura felt her cross a threshold, feeling the ground transition from forgiving grass to hardwood. The humid thick air replaced by the sickly sweet incents of the inn. It was so strong her eyes began to water, and her nostrils burned.

"The manager will be here in an hour to get you," the guide said, his voice fading as he moved away from them. "Have a nice stay goze-san."

The women held their breath, waiting until they heard their sliding door close. After the tell-tale click, they heaved a sigh of relief, ripping off the blind folds over their eyes.

"Of all the moronic people to guide us," Sakura grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sooooo," Ino began, "How will we know who this Kakashi guy is if we're blind folded?"

"Did you even listen to Danzo's briefing?" Sakura asked as she checked her reflection in the mirror making sure her hair hadn't been ruined by the humidity.

"Certain parts," Ino answered her eyes shifting toward the ceiling, "And during other parts I may have been enjoying the view of Sai's ass," a smirk spreading across her face.

Sakura rolled her emerald orbs, knowing full well Ino never listened when a source of testosterone was in the room. "The nobility of the village of Hideaki wear masks until they are married. They believe that showing their face is bad luck. They also believe in modifying voices. The mask is made of a thick cotton, and therefore distorts there voice."

"Oh yes, listening for a muffled voice in a bar while I'm playing a Biwa will be simple," Ino mumbled, "You'd think Danzo would pick a sexier cover for us. Like a maid or a possible suitor, not some Goze."

"Goze are common in this area, Ino. Kakashi throws a party almost every weekend for the neighboring villages. You'd know that if you kept your estrogen in line and listened," Sakura chided, waggling a finger.

"Yes, mother. Now come over here and help me tune this thing."

"C'mon Kakashi, lighten up," Genma slurred, his hand slapping against Kakashi shoulder.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, two fingers tapping the table in front of him, signaling for another cup of sake. "If I was any lighter I'd fly away, Genma."

Genma smiled shaking his head as he looked to far left corner of the room. "What do you think?" he asked.

"They're decent," Kakashi replied. He took another sip from his sake, "The blonde one is a little fast, and the pink one plays her A's flat."

"So they'll do?" Genma asked. "I mean, the people at this party will be drunk by the second song."

"Ahh yes, the Hyuuga do like to indulge with wine. However, Hiashi does have a keen ear for music."

"He won't remember tomorrow night, Kakashi. Remember your father's party? He wouldn't have made it out the door without his wife."

Kakashi nodded wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. The only thing he liked about these secret outings with Genma was the lack of need for his mask. The other nobles didn't dare come to this part of town which meant Kakashi was free of their ever prying eyes.

He looked over at Genma, "Had enough liquid courage?"

"Yep," he answered, standing up.

The two made their way their way across the smoke filled room, maneuvering through the maze of occupied tables. The plan was simple, woo the women and get them to perform for at the party. This would prove to be a challenge though; Kakashi never had to woo a blind a woman.

As they got closer Genma gestured toward the blonde girl, "I want her. I don't do exotic women."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, there wasn't a breathing thing on Earth Genma wouldn't do.

Sakura opened her eyes wider as she tried to look through her blindfold. It was no use, the bar was dark, insanely dark, dark-enough-to-make-the-ugliest-woman-in-the-world -look-good dark. She mentally winced as her A was flat again. The song came to a close and set the Biwa down. It was the end of their shift and they clumsily began to pack up, waiting for their guide out of bar.

Ino leaned over toward, "Do you think we did ok?"

Sakura nodded, hearing the coming footsteps of their target.

"Hello," came the deep voice.

Sakura looked toward him, "Hi?" she replied cautiously.

"You played great," he whispered into her ear, his hand brushing against hers.

"T-Thank you," was the shy reply.

He face was so closed to her ear she felt his forehead touching her temple, "Would you like to play for me tomorrow? At my party?"

"Will you be paying for our services?"

She felt him smirk, "Unless you want to do it for free."

She shuddered, feeling the sexual innuendoes oozing from every word, "Pick us up tomorrow at 4, we need to get ready."

His hot breath tickled her earlobe, "Alright."

And just like that he was gone. Sakura swallowed deeply before smiling. _He bought everything, she _thought to herself_, this man truly was an idiot._


End file.
